Stay with me, ai love you
by fanofyaoi2
Summary: Une idée qui m'est venue après que je sois tombée sur une fic entièrement basée sur des fanarts. C'est ma première  tentative de  fiction alors soyez indulgents ;p. LxLIGHT,SHONEN-AI, YAOI à certains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** LxLight

«Mort. Tu étais là dans mes bras comme endormi mais tu étais mort.

Comment ai-je pu? Comment j'ai pu rire de ça? Comment j'ai pu tuer de sang froid après avoir commis la pire des atrocités? Pour refouler ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là? Pour t'oublier toi? C'est probable même certain, mais à quoi bon? Mon rêve d'un monde sans criminels ne s'est même pas réalisé comme je l'avais espéré; bien sûr je savais que pour un rêve pareil il fallait faire des sacrifices mais...je ne pensais qu'il en faudrait autant, qu'ils se composeraient surtout de gens droits et honnêtes, que ça allait me faire si mal. Au final, ça a surtout servi à me rendre fou de colère envers moi-même et à me faire piétiner comme un vulgaire cancrelat alors que j'étais supposé être dieu. Alors je te le demande encore une fois: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ryûzaki? T'es sûrement venu te moquer de moi, pas pour me pardonner; c'est impossible de pardonner les horreurs que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas? Que fais-tu ici?»

Light était étendu sur un escalier d'une usine désaffectée et sentait bien qu'il allait mourir dans quelques minutes. Pourtant il parvenait encore à dire quelques mots. Il parlait à une silhouette qui lui semblait être L. Était-ce une hallucination ou au mieux un fantôme? Au fond il s'en foutait. Il voulait vraiment dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur que ce soit à une âme errante ou à un mur. Étonnamment, cette «hallucination», peut-être pas si inexistante, eut une réaction. Celle de prendre Light dans ses bras pour lui dire: «Je t'aime».

Light sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues,

«Alors...pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit pendant que tu le pouvais?»

Un silence glacial suivit cette question,

«Parce que...je suis un idiot.»

«J't'en prie, n'inverse pas les rôles!»

Light ne se voyait pas seulement comme un idiot après tant d'atrocités commises telles que le meurtre, la trahison et le mensonge pendant 5 ans mais surtout comme un fumier de la pire espèce. L insista.

«Si je suis un idiot. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu le dirais avant moi après tous ces moments passés ensemble. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé seulement tu as fait semblant de ne rien voir!»

Light continuait de pleurer.

«...pardon.»

«C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.»

Light n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui, quand il a vu L tout triste sous la pluie, il n'a fait que l'enfoncer encore plus, lui arrachant, lui broyant le coeur en morceaux. Et L lui pardonnait ça.

L ajouta d'ailleurs:

«Tu sais Light, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de nouveau toi-même. Tu m'as manqué.»

En plus de pleurer, Light se mit à rougir.

«Tu m'as manqué aussi...Ryûzaki.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, Light sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Ryûk venait d'écrire son nom dans son Death Note. Mais Light ne voulait pas quitter Ryûzaki; c'était déjà une chance inespérée de le revoir, et non seulement il allait encore être séparé de lui mais en plus cette fois c'était vraiment sûr et vraiment pour toujours.

Même si son coeur ne battait plus, il s'accrocha à Ryûzaki et lui dit en continuant de pleurer:

«M'abandonne pas. Je t'aime, j'veux plus être séparé de toi.»

«Je suis désolé Light.»

«Ta gueule! J't'ai déjà dit de pas inverser les rôles!»

Ryûzaki serra très fort Light dans ses bras et lui jura qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais même si au fond il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Dans son dernier souffle, Light hurla une dernière fois:

«Je t'aime!»


	2. Chapter 2

Light ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours vivant. Il se trouvait dans la classe de son ancien lycée, assis près des fenêtres.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?» pensa-t-il.

Il regarda la date au tableau et fut effaré. Il était revenu en octobre 2006, en cours d'anglais. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène il y a un peu plus de 6 ans.

«Mais bien sûr! C'est ce jour où j'ai trouvé le Death note de Ryûk.»

Il regarda dehors. Il vit que le Death note avait déjà été lâché par Ryûk depuis le monde dieux de la mort.

Il sortit et vit comme la première fois cette saloperie de Death note.

Il le prit, non pas pour s'en servir une nouvelle fois, mais le jeter à la poubelle et le cramer avec un briquet qui traînait par là.

Il rentra et alla direct dans sa chambre où Ryûk fit sa première apparition pour la seconde fois.

«Tu m'as vraiment étonné Light. J'pensais que tu allais t'en servir une nouvelle fois.»

Light se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

«C'est...c'est toi qui a remonté le temps?»

Ça l'étonnait que Ryûk se souvienne de tout aussi.

«Non, jamais je n'en serais capable, aucun autre dieu de la mort d'ailleurs.»

«Alors comment ça s'fait que toi aussi tu t'souviennes de tout?»

«J'te rappelle que nos deux mondes ne sont pas les mêmes. Si le temps remonte chez toi, il ne remonte pas forcément chez nous.»

«Sans doute. Alors...à part moi personne ne se souvient de Kira, du death note, pas même...»

Un douloureux pincement au coeur l'arrêta.

«...L.»

«J'n'en sais pas plus que toi. A plus.»

Et Ryûk s'en alla pour ne jamais revenir.

Light descendit pour dîner. Il vit sa sœur Sayu. Elle avait de nouveau 15 ans, elle était de nouveau pleine de vie, de nouveau souriante comme avant que Kira ne s'immisce dans sa vie.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Light la prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

«Je suis désolé. Pardon.»

Comme elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été autiste et muette à cause de son propre frère, elle ne comprit rien. Dès lors, Light que son père était toujours vivant et cela le fit sourire. Il était content qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien et que tout soit comme avant. Et Ryûzaki, où était-il? Est-ce que lui se souvenait de tout ou de rien? S'il ne se souvenait de rien, dans un sens, ça rassurait Light qui lui avait fait tant de mal, mais en même temps ça l'attristait beaucoup parce qu'il l'avait tant aimé même s'il n'en s'était rendu compte qu'après 5 ans. Comment le revoir, dans ce cas, et comment lui rappeler qui est Light Yagami? En lui faisant toucher le death note? Après tout, c'était grâce à ça s'ils ont pu se rencontrer, mais non, ça ne lui rappellerait que des choses affreuses. Mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et pleura amèrement presque toute la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, vers 20h, on sonna à la porte. Sayu alla ouvrir et cria vers la chambre de Light:

«Light! Y'a un gars à la porte qui demande à te voir.»

Light descendit et vit ...Ryûzaki! Alors il se souvenait de tout! Du death note, des dieux de la mort, de Kira,...de lui.

En essayant de contenir sa joie immense de le revoir en vie ainsi qu'une envie terrible de l'embrasser, Light entraîna Ryûzaki jusque dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Ils restèrent au moins ¼ d'heure à se regarder sans rien dire, puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et se serrèrent très fort. Light, qui avait mis sa main dans les cheveux de Ryûzaki, la resserra au risque de lui en arracher quelques uns.

-Comment t'as réussi à me trouver? Comment ça s'fait que tu t'souviennes encore de moi?

-Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'me suis réveillé à L.A. Et que quand j'me suis rendu compte que tu étais aussi encore en vie, j'ai pris le premier avion pour Tokyo et me voilà.

Light reprit L dans ses bras. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.

-Oh comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre encore.

-Moi de même, mon amour.

A ces mots, Light ferma les yeux, pleura, et embrassa Ryûzaki. Ce baiser était long, doux, donné avec tout l'amour que Light portait à L. Leurs coeurs battirent fort à la sensation de ce baiser.

Il regarda Ryûzaki avec un regard lubrique. Il lui chuchota quelque chose d'indescent et le jeta sur son lit avant même d'attendre sa réponse. Il ouvrit la braguette de L et vit la chose de celui-ci à travers son caleçon. Light la caressa lentement à travers le mince bout de tissu jusqu'à entendre un «Ah» érotique de L.

Light commença à trouver son pantalon un peu étroit entre les jambes. Il demanda à celui qui le faisait bander:

-Tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non, continue! Répondit L avec conviction.

**/!\ (+18) /!\ **

Light lui retira son jeans et lui arracha son slip avec les dents. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était un grand phallus qui bondissait vers le haut et qui le fit baver. Il approcha sa bouche pleine de salive brûlante, ressera sa main autour de l'engin de L et entama un va-et-vient rapide et une fellation chaude et profonde. C'était la première fois qu'il suçait un mec pourtant il adorait ça. Il aurait voulu ne jamais s'arrêter.

-...aah...aahh...oui...continue...oui...ahh...

L prenait son pied. En même temps,il ne s'était jamais fait dépuceler par un mec, «dépuceler» tout court d'ailleurs.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps et remua la tête tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche tellement le plaisir était intense.

Light suçait de plus en plus fort tandis que sa main accélerait vivement. L cria plus fort:

-Aaaahahh! Oui, plus vite! Ahh! Ah c'est bon! Haaahh! Ah, ah ,ah, ...je...j'vais...

Ryûzaki allait atteindre le nirvana. Light ne le permit pas. Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Ryûzaki, soupirant, lui dit:

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-Pour faire ça!

Light se lècha avidement sa main droite et la colla contre les bourses de Ryûzaki pour les stimuler à leur tour. Quant à sa trompe, Light donna des petits coups de langues brefs mais vifs sur son gland humide.L rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Hannnhh! Oui!

Chaque coup de langue faisait sursauter son corps comme un électrochoc.

-Hah! Ahh! Ahh!

Light augmenta la vitesse du bout de sa langue sur le gland et caressa les bourses plus vite.

-...! Aaaaaaaaahh! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! Light, je...vais...! Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Le sperme de Ryûzaki éclaboussa le visage de Light qui s'essuya avec sa manche.

Ryûzaki était vanné, épuisé, vidé et respirait fort à cause du magnifique orgasme que Light deignât lui donner. Light se déshabilla, se coucha contre lui et s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

Au matin, Sayu entra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère car cet idiot, comme elle le disait, allait être en retard à l'école. Elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit et que c'était le beau gosse d'hier soir qui était avec. L avait les bras autour du cou de Light qui avait sa main dans les cheveux de L. Sayu ne fut pas dégoûtée du tout, au contraire elle se dit que c'était attendrissant un spectacle pareil. Elle ferma la porte et descendit sans les déranger.

L se réveilla. Il vit qu'il s'était endormi sur le torse chaud de Light. Il se mit juste au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement pour le réveiller.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

-Bonjour...embrasse-moi encore.

-D'accord.

**/!\ (+18) /!\**

Ce second baiser fut encore plus passioné.

-On se lève tout de suite?

-A ton avis?

Ryûzaki empoigna son outil avec celui de Light et les branla à toute vitesse. Light ressentit tout à coup un plaisir intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

-Ahh!

A chaque va-et-vient, le plaisir était plus violent, plus intense. Light serra les dents pour ne pas crier trop fort.

-Mmhh! Mhh! Mhh! Mhh!

L arrêta de se branler mais continua sur le dard chauffé à blanc de Light. Il alla de plus en plus vite pour être sûr de bien l'exciter. Light criait, criait encore et encore. Son pénis était tout rouge écarlate à présent.

-Hahh! Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ryûzaki, je vais...aaaaaah!

Light était essoufflé, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Ryûzaki, n'étant pas de cet avis, et comme Light était allongé, les jambes écartées, introduisit très lentement son engin dans l'intimité.

-Aïe! Enlève ça ! Ca fait mal !

Light ressentait une vive douleur venant de son intimité, il pleurait. L lui caressa gentiment la joue, et lui dit:

-C'est trop, tu veux qu'on attende un peu?

Light fit oui de la tête.

-D'accord.

L se retira et embrassa Light sur le front.

-J'peux pas le faire si tu te sens forcé. Pardon.

-Non c'est moi. A cause de moi t'as pas pu vivre ton fantasme jusqu'au bout.

Il ajouta en pleurant:

-C'est toujours pareil avec moi. Faut toujours que je gâche tout.

Et il recommença à pleurer pour la énième fois.

Ses larmes reflétaient toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait tué L et qui s'était accumulée ces 4 dernières années.

-...je t'ai toujours fait mal et je t'en ferais encore même sans le vouloir...

L lui donna une claque et s'exclama:

-J'm'en fous! Depuis que tu m'as dis «Je t'aime» c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi! Même si un jour tu me refaisais du mal, tant que ce sera involontaire je te pardonnerais! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que moi aussi je t'aime!

-...Ryûzaki...

L prit le visage de Light dans ses mains et essuya ses larmes. Ils se regardèrent tendrement.

L prit Light dans ses bras comme il aimait le faire.

Il lui dit encore une fois:

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Ryûzaki.

-...

-...

-Au fait, tu devrais pas retourner au lycée, toi?

-On s'en tape! Je suis déjà allé en Terminale non? Alors que je sois absent jusqu'aux exams n'y change rien.

-C'est vrai.

-Et toi, tu bosses pas aujourd'hui?

-Idiot. Normalement j'devrais bosser sur l'affaire Kira.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est rien. Tu m'embrasses?

-Tout compte fait, j'crois vraiment pas que j'en ai le droit. J'te fais autant de mal qu'avant, la preuve j'viens encore de faire une bourde.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit y'a 2 minutes?

-Mais je...

-La ferme et embrasse-moi.

Light embrassa L un peu à contrecœur; il pensait vraiment qu'il ne le méritait pas.

-On devrait peut-être sortir sinon ta mère va trouver bizarre que tu sèches les cours.

-T'as raison...On va sur notre court de tennis?

L regarda Light avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux et fit un grand sourire. Light ne l'avait jamais vu

sourire comme ça.

Après une partie de tennis très agitée, ils s'allongèrent dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Light trouvait L si mignon avec ces feuilles dans les cheveux. Un vrai gamin.

Light rentrait chez lui et tout à coup, il s'aperçut que Ryûzaki n'était plus avec lui. Il sortit alors en ¼ de seconde à peine arrivé sur le palier pour le trouver seulement, il pleuvait des cordes en plus y'avait du brouillard. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de crier:

-Ryûzaki! Ryûzaki!

Il courait dans les rues désertes, noires et glissantes mais criait toujours:

-Ryûzaki!

Il courut comme ça pendant des heures jusqu'à arriver à une falaise qui donnait sur la baie de Tôkyô.

Il pleuvait encore plus. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Ryûzaki au bout de la falaise; les yeux vers le ciel, les mains dans les poches. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Mais oui, c'était le jour où...

Une violente et insupportable douleur lui traversa le coeur. Il s'avança vers L et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfui? J'me faisais un sang d'encre!

-...c'est cette pluie battante...elle m'a rappelé tant de choses affreuses...et en même temps si merveilleuses...

Les yeux de Light devenaient encore plus mouillés que l'océan. Il resserra son étreinte chaleureuse sur le corps de L et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

-Faut plus qu'on pense à tout ça. C'est pas toi qui m'a exactement dit la même chose ce matin?

-C'est vrai. Quel idiot je suis.

L se retourna.

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Dit-il dans un baisemain.

-Arrête de dire ce que moi je devrais dire. J'me sens déjà assez coupable de t'avoir du mal.

-Mais enfin tu l'as dis toi-même.

-?

-Tu n'es pas Kira.


	5. Chapter 5

Light comprit alors ce que Ryûzaki voulait dire et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Comme je t'aime!

**/!\ (+18) /!\**

Ils rentrèrent alors. La soirée fut très chaude. L s'allongea sur le lit, Light descendit ouvrir le congélateur pour sucer un glaçon jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde et remonta. C'est là qu'il écarta les fesses de Ryûzaki et y introduisit sa langue glacée ce qui produit un plaisir intense à L de sentir cette chose humide et froide dans son intérieur chaud comme la braise.

-Aahh! Ah...continue...continue...t'arrêtes pas...

Light savait bien qu'une chose si froide dans un endroit si chaud produirait un choc thermique et, donc, un plaisir vraiment intense.

Il continuait de lécher avec gourmandise l'intimité de L qui devenait aussi humide que sa langue.

-aaah...c'est bon...oui...

Light alla plus profond dans l'intérieur de L et le lécha de manière circulaire, il en profita pour caresser sensuellement l'arrière de sa virilité et lui donner des fessées pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Et ça tout en continuant de lui lubrifier l'intérieur.

(-SLAP!-)

-Ahh!...ooh...aaaah! Oui...oui...ahh...

Light retira sa langue de l'intimité de L échaudée et lubrifiée pour y faire pénétrer très doucement sa virilité déjà endurcie.

-Haahh...a-a-ahh!

L'engin de Light déchirait presque la paroi intime de L qui trembla et gémit; mais Light ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors il se «retira».

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-J'peux pas continuer si ça t'fais mal. Je...j'veux plus t'faire de mal.

-Light, ne pleure pas. dit L avant de caresser la joue de Light et d'essuyer ses larmes.

Light le serra alors de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son coeur, ce coeur qu'il a un jour fait cesser de battre...

L glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Light et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Light continuait de pleurer tant il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas toute cette gentillesse. Il enfouit sa petite tête ronde dans le creux de l'épaule de Ryûzaki qui l'enlaça et le caressa comme un chaton. Light pleurait tellement qu'il en tremblait. L le serra davantage contre lui.

-Chhhut...calme-toi...dit-il avec une incroyable douceur tout en continuant ses caresses sur les cheveux de cuivre. Il l'embrassa ensuite très doucement dans son cou.

-...Ryûzaki...

Light ressera son étreinte sur les épaule de Ryûzaki qui lui donna un second baiser dans le cou.

-Je suis là Light.

-J'ai si peur de t'perdre pourtant. Si peur.

-Non, plus jamais on se quittera Light. Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime Ryûzaki.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors fais-moi plaisir et arrête de pleurer, d'accord?

-D'accord. Mais...! Ryûzaki!

L plaqua Light sur le lit et caressa le plus sensuellement possible son joli torse sans poils.

-...hhahh...ahh...Ryûzaki...ahh...tes mains si douces...

La virilité de Light recommençait déjà à se raidir.

Mais Ryûzaki voulait aller plus loin: il se pencha sur Light et embrassa de ses lèvres humectées de salive les sensibles tétons de Light.

-hhaaa...tes lèvres aussi...mmmh...

L ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua en lèchant du bout de sa langue le pourtour des tétons raidis. Le corps de Light tremblait un peu.

-Hannhhh...c'est...ahh...c'est trop...Ryûzaki...

La langue de L ne faisait pas que lécher, elle caressait lentement les petits embouts de Light qui étaient visiblement en manque d'après L. Elle semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

-...aahhh...

Light fit une éjaculation précoce tant cette langue l'excitait.

L essuya du gland de Light le liquide visqueux encore chaud avec ses fins doigts.

-Aaahh!

Light tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite. L en profita pour lui mettre délicatement une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. Tout à coup, Light écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je...je veux t'faire plaisir. Si tu n'arrives pas à faire ce que je voulais tout à l'heure, je vais le faire moi-même. Quoi que tu dises. Hhaahh!

L s'empala sur le tuyau de Light et entama un lent et profond va-et-vient qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Light. Cependant, c'était L qui éprouvait le plus de plaisir.

-Hahh! Ahh! Hahh, hahh, hahh, hahh...

Light mit ses mains sur les fesses rondes et fermes de L et accélera violemment ce va-et-vient pour être au moins aussi excité que L. Seulement L ne fut plus excité du tout, il avait très mal dans son intimité qui se faisait déchirer par l'engin tout dur de Light.

-A...aaïe! Aïïe! Arrête!...Tu m'fais mal! Aaah!

L leva la tête vers le haut, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pendant que cette insoutenable douleur continuait de le torturer.

-A...arrête Light! Aaaaïe! Mmhmmhh!

Maintenant Light n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: ramoner la cheminée de L le plus fort possible. Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité à le faire souffrir du moment qu'il lui faisait monter la sève. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était du plaisir, rien que du plaisir. Malgré ça, il dit à L:

-Hhahh, hhah...ne pense pas à la douleur...hhahhah...ne pense qu'au plaisir...

-Hahh...d'accord...mhmmmmmhh!

-Oui...haah...

-Non, pas comme ça!

-Quoi?

-Hahh...je...je veux qu'on change de position.

Donc ils changèrent de position; ils optèrent pour la le******. C'est peut-être étrange à comprendre mais L ressentit plus de plaisir à 4 pattes qu'assis. Light n'avait par contre pas changé de vitesse.

-Haaaahh! Plus vite! Haah!

-Hahh! Tu es si bon Ryûzaki!

-Haaa! Continue!

-Hahh...j'y suis presque...

-Ahh...Light..!

-A-aaaaah!

-Haahh!

Light retira son engin de l'intérieur de L lentement, dans des bruits humides.

-Ahh...fit L, complètement essoufflé.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, et Light sur lui. Ils étaient tous les deux KO et respiraient fort. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, les bras de Light autour de la taille de L.


	6. Chapter 6

**/!\ (+18) /!\**

Il était à peine 5h quand Light se réveilla. Comme il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, il en profita pour faire des «prolongations» de la soirée d'hier. Il commença par écarter les fesses de Ryûzaki qui dormait encore pour laisser couler sa «laitance» fraîche d'hier soir. Il l'étala avec son doigt sur la raie de L de bas en haut, de haut en bas.

Les paupières de L bougèrent mais Light n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin; il continua comme si de rien n'était. L ouvrit les yeux.

-Ahh...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu vois...j'te donne autant de plaisir que possible.

-Tu m'donnes déjà énormément de plaisir rien qu'en étant là.

Light s'arrêta net et leva de grands yeux vers ceux de Ryûzaki, sombres, profonds, expressifs. Il souriait. Light l'embrassa le plus longtemps et le plus tendrement possible.

Allez, rendors-toi maintenant. Dit Ryûzaki en frottant le bout de son nez sur celui de Light.

-Toi aussi. Dit Light en embrassant le nez de L avant de s'endormir sur son torse.

Je sais, c'est très court! lol


	7. Chapter 7

Il était 7h. Sachiko, la mère de Light, entra dans sa chambre pour lui dire de se lever vu qu'il dormait encore. A peine il entendit le bruit de la poignée de porte qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrit sa fenêtre et balança Ryûzaki dehors qui atterrit durement sur un arbuste.

-Waaaa! Aïe!

-Maman?

-Light, tu n'es pas allé au lycée ni même aux cours du soir hier. Tout va bien?

Car, en effet, Light n'avait jamais manqué un jour d'école de sa vie.

-Oui ça va très bien.

-Alors tu sèches les cours?

-Euh...oui.

-Quoi?

-Maman, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai un QI hors norme. Pourquoi je m'embêterais à aller en classe alors que c'est quasiment inutile?

Sachiko resta bouche bée. Light ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais c'était peut-être vrai après tout. Elle finit par lui dire:

-Bon, je vais appeler le lycée pour dire que tu as la varicelle.

-Euh, d'accord.

Sachiko sortit. Light se précipita au-dehors.

-Ryûzaki ça va?

Pas de réponse. Light alla voir dans le jardin où il le vit inanimé, couvert d'écorchures, la tête sur le côté.

-Ryûzaki!

Light le prit dans ses bras. Soudain un horrible et familier souvenir lui traversa l'esprit; celui où il se voit avec un sourire sadique pendant que L meurt dans ses bras, le coeur déchiré, les yeux humides sur le point de pleurer. Light ne voulait en aucun cas revivre ça. De plus, c'était une nouvelle fois de sa faute, sauf que là, c'est lui qui pleura. Ses grosses larmes tombèrent sur le visage aux yeux fermés de Ryûzaki.

-Ryûzaki!

Et le comble, c'est que le soleil se levait.

-Aah...non...Ryûzaki!

Light était complètement anéanti. Il venait à peine de retrouver celui qu'il aimait et il a fallu qu'il gâche tout encore une fois.

-Ryûzaki mon amour!


	8. Chapter 8

Il embrassa la tempe de L et caressait ses cheveux.

-...pardonne-moi...je t'aimerais toujours.

-Moi aussi, Light.

Light fut très surpris et très heureux en même temps.

-Ryûzaki!

-Aïe! Light...mon bras...

Il s'était égratigné le bras gauche en tombant.

Light le serra dans ses bras de nouveau.

-Me refait jamais ça. J'ai eu si peur.

-Pardon.

-Non, c'est moi qui t'ai balancé par la fenêtre, pardon. Mais ma mère ne m'a vu sortir qu'avec des filles alors si elle t'avait vu...

-C'est pas grave. Je t'aime plus que tout tu sais.

-Moi aussi. Si on s'occupait de ton bras maintenant?

Wouh! Le chapitre le + court du monde! A moi le livre des records! XD

Non je rigole.^^'


	9. Chapter 9

Le temps avait passé et les parents de Light ne s'apercevaient toujours de rien. Jusqu'au jour où...

-Light!

Soîchiro accourait dans la chambre de son fils pour exiger des explications quant aux nombreux cours qu'il avait séché. Mais il tomba devant une scène si choquante qu'il changea immédiatement de sujet sans avoir parlé du premier.

-Papa! fit Light avec un grand sourire.

Naturellement, son père ne comprit rien et pensa que son fils voulait juste changer de conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Oh ça. En fait je me sens un peu souffrant ces derniers jours.

-Je ne parle pas de ça mais de celui qui est dans ton lit!

Light avait oublié un instant que Ryûzaki était aussi là.

-Euh...c'est-à-dire que...

-Non...ne me dis pas que tu as manqué les cours pour...pour...

Soîchiro n'avait pas le courage de terminer sa phrase.

-Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois?

-Tu crois que j'ai séché les cours pour….

Le mot interdit figea tout.

Soîchiro sortit sans rien dire. C'est à ce moment que Ryûzaki se réveilla.

-Qu'est-ce qui a?

-Mon père vient de te voir.

-Oh. dit L d'une voix nonchalante.

-Merde, il va le dire à maman et à Sayu, ça craint.

-T'as honte de moi, c'est ça? dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Non, jamais de la vie. dit Light en l'enlaçant.

-Tu viens de dire que « ça craint »!

-J'ai juste peur de leur réaction. Je doute qu'ils soient enchantés par ce que mon père vient d'apprendre.

-Je t'aime, tu m'aimes alors...où est le problème?

Light serra L dans ses bras et se dit que c'est lui qui avait raison.

L, à qui plaisait ce geste chaleureux, finit par se calmer.

Tout à coup, Sayu entra dans la chambre et vit un garçon dans les bras de son frère qui, lui, était on ne peut plus gêné.

-Ah Sayu! Euh...je...

-Pas la peine de t'expliquer. Je vous déjà vu comme ça.

-« Comme ça »?

-Bah oui, tous nus.

Les amoureux rougirent comme des tomates.

-Mais ça m'étonne de toi, Light.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne t'ai vu sortir qu'avec des filles et voilà que je trouve un garçon dans ton lit! Ça fait un sacré écart quand même!

-Ben...je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-C'est ça. En attendant, trouve une excuse pour Papa. Il en est tout retourné. Et dépêche avant qu'il ne raconte tout à Maman.

-Quoi! fit une voix derrière Sayu. Ton père m'a dit qu'il avait vu un garçon dans ton lit mais...franchement je pensais qu'il plaisantait!

-Oups...fit Sayu. Bon ben moi j'file!

Et elle s'en alla en laissant sa mère subjuguée devant les deux garçons.

-Light...

-...

-Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, à tes propres parents!

Light retint son souffle, stupéfait.

Sachiko retourna en bas.

-Je...j'ai peur de la suite Light.

-Calme-toi. Il n'y a pas de raison que mon père ne t'accepte pas. Après tout c'est quelqu'un de très ouvert, tu as pu le constater toi-même.

-Oui, mais il est aussi très possessif.

-C'est vrai.

-J'ai vraiment peur Light. D'être encore séparé de toi, de ne plus te revoir, de t'embrasser...

-Tais-toi!

Light serra L contre lui tendrement.

-C'est drôle, avant c'était lui qui voulait me rassurer, maintenant c'est l'inverse. se dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Le portable de L se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

-Allo? Watari?

D'un coup il se retint de pleurer pour que Watari ne se rende compte de rien.

-...quoi? Pourquoi j'ai pas appelé plus tôt? Ah c'est vrai que ça fait quelques jours que je suis parti. Eh bien en fait...

L lui raconta l'histoire du tueur BB et comment il s'est réveillé à Los Angeles avant de partir au Japon. Watari répondit:

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêche-toi de régler tes affaires au plus vite. J'en connais deux qui ont vraiment hâte de te revoir.

-Near et Mello! Je les avais complètement oublié! pensa L. D'accord, j'y penserais.

Il éteignit son portable.

-Light, on a un autre problème que tes parents.

-Quoi?

-J'avais apparemment promit à Near et Mello d'aller les voir.

-Non! Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles! dit Light en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Moi non plus. Mais tu connais Near et Mello. Et puis tes parents veulent même pas de moi...

-Je m'en fiche! C'est eux qui sont amoureux de toi peut-être?

-...

-Ryûzaki...

Light profita de sa position pour jouer avec les tétons de L.

-Ahh...arrête Light...

-Non...tu me fais trop envie, L...

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite! ;p


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse à un certain commentaire

Suite au com en question, je pense que je vais modifier voire raccourcir ma fiction.

De toute manière, celui ou celle qui m'a envoyé ce com a un peu raison; c'est vrai que ça n'avance pas beaucoup et moi-même je n'aime pas ça.

En même temps, on peut pas dire que je sois une experte en écriture de fictions, et quand je me relis ça se voit tout de suite!^^''

A la base je voulais faire comme quelqu'un(e) sur son blog qui avait fait une fic entièrement basée sur ses fanarts.

Et puis après je m'inspirais d'autres fictions et de doujinshis. Et des fictions en français j'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup! ;p

Et puis il y a aussi cette histoire de doujins en fichier rar que j'arrivais pas à télécharger, c'est-à-dire la majorité...

Donc j'essaierais de faire plus attention dans ma prochaine fic' (oui, j'en ai déjà commencé une autre!) sur Zoro et Sanji de One piece.

PS: vu que cette fic sur L et Light me paraît interminable (même si j'aime bien quand c'est le + long possible), je vais la terminer beaucoup + tôt. Je pourrais mieux me concentrer sur celle avec Zoro et Sanji comme ça.^^


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques jours plus tard...(ou quelques semaines comme vous voulez, c'est pas si important de toute façon)

-Light, tu sais quoi? Demain c'est mon anniversaire.

-Mais demain c'est Halloween.

-Et alors?

-Rien. C'est bizarre de naître ce jour-là je trouve.

Ils sortirent par la fenêtre après avoir attendu que les parents de Light se soient endormis. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un hôtel, pas trop cher bien sûr mais avec un minimum d'attrait. C'était l'anniversaire de L tout de même. La chambre était sombre et éclairée uniquement par les lampadaires et les immeubles au-dehors.

Light s'allongea sur le lit et embrassa L.

-Je suis si bien dans tes bras.

Ses bras étaient pour Light une échappatoire lorsqu'il ne va pas, le seul endroit qui peut le rassurer. Car oui, il avait toujours peur de le perdre même s'il était 24h/24 avec lui.

-Moi aussi Light.

-...

-Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te quitter tu sais.

-...je sais. C'est juste que..c'est tellement miraculeux ce qui nous arrive...que j'ai peur...que tu meures comme...pour compenser ce miracle.

-T'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir.

-Mais si tu...

L posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, pas mes funérailles d'accord?

Tout à coup, Light réalisa qu'il avait zappé le cadeau de L. Il se leva et lui donna en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ça va te plaire.

L en sortit des menottes. (comme par hasard ;p)

-Light!

Il se jeta au cou de son amant pendant qu'il versait des larmes de joie.

-Light...mon amour!

-Ryûzaki...

Il essuya ses larmes et enfila une menotte, Light, la seconde. Il était si heureux. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se déshabillèrent. L écarta les jambes et Light sortit l'un des vibromasseurs qu'il avait acheté juste avant d'aller à l'hôtel.

**/!\ (+18) /!\**

Il commença à l'enfoncer doucement dans la petite entrée de L.

-Aah...

L rougissait déjà. Light enfonça l'objet un peu plus.

-Aah...

L ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers la gauche.

Light enfonça l'objet encore un peu.

-Ahh!

Il prit ensuite l'interrupteur et le mit en marche sur la 1ère vitesse.

-Ahh!...ah...oui...

L le sentait vibrer en lui.

-...aah...ahh...

Son intimité percevait la moindre vibration.

-Mmh...aahh...oui...ahh...

Light se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur le torse.

-Ahh...Light...tes lèvres aussi sont douces...

-Ta peau aussi Ryûzaki...

-Ohh...ahh...

-Tu aimes?

-Oh...oui. Light...

Le petit engin continuait pendant ce temps d'exciter l'intimité de L. Light augmenta sa vitesse, il vibra 2 fois plus.

-Aahh! Oh!...ahh...

Light recouvrit la vigueur de L de ses lèvres qui commencèrent à sucer. L sentait ces lèvres chaudes et humides ainsi que l'engin en lui qui stimulait son intérieur. Il avait droit à deux fois plus de plaisir que d'habitude, normal, c'était son anniversaire.

-Aah...ahh...ah..ah..ah..ahh...

Light passa encore l'objet en vitesse supérieure qui vibra trois fois plus. Light ne s'était pas arrêté non plus.

-Ahh! Ooh!...Aah!

L ressentait le plaisir le plus intense qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Cependant toutes ces vibrations furieuses plus la sensation que son sexe brûlait, c'en était déjà beaucoup trop pour son corps qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Light et l'engin de poursuivre.

-Ah! Aah! Aaah..!

Light s'arrêta.

-Aahh...

Il retira ses lèvres du gland de L.

-Annh...

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus le plaisir dans son corps.

-Oh! A-ahh!

Il le sentait. Il sentait que son sexe allait éclater. Celui-ci était aussi écarlate que ses joues.

-Aaaah...!

Light qui ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi l'embrassa.

-Mmh! fit L, la bouche fermée par celle de son amant qui n'avait aucune intention de l'enlever de là. Tout à coup...

-Mmmm!

La gorge de L s'enflamma en quelques secondes. L'orgasme ressenti provoqua une blanche éruption et propulsa le gode hors de son intimité. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, un filet de salive du coin de sa bouche. Light retira ses lèvres des siennes. L respira alors très fort comme s'il était devenu asthmatique. Il était couvert de sueur.

-C'était bien? lui demanda Light en déplaçant une mèche noire de son front collant.

L ne dit rien, il était trop affaibli pour lui répondre. Light s'allongea et lui dit alors:

-T'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite.

Puis il le regarda tendrement dans les yeux et dit:

-Je t'aime Ryûzaki. Et bon anniversaire.

-...ahh...merci..Light...mon amour...dit Ryûzaki en lui caressant la joue.

Il s'endormit le pouce dans la bouche.


	12. Chapter 12

Un peu plus tard...

Light s'était assoupi et Ryûzaki le regardait. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer:

«-Tu es si mignon, Raito-kun...

Puis il serra son corps contre lui tant il aimait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il savait que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Light qui l'avait complètement envoûté par sa pureté, sa beauté. _(au sens propre comme au figuré)_

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui redire.

-Je t'aime.

Son aimé se mit à geindre comme si on le réveillait pour aller à l'école et se pelota un peu plus contre L. Il avait ce sourire que l'on a quand on se sent pleinement heureux et quand on ne veut plus rien demander d'autre. Il était heureux avec L et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il était tellement heureux qu'il pleura.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime...tu me rends...si heureux...Ryûzaki...Je t'aime...

Ryûzaki caressa sa joue et sécha ses larmes par la même occasion dans un sourire.

OWARI

Et voilà!^^ En espérant que ça vous a plu.

En fait ça devait être plus long mais je suis tombée pour One Piece entre-temps! ;p

**L:** Non mais c'est quoi ce travail? Y'a pratiquement aucune action.

**Light:** Et y'a plus de scènes olé-olé qu'autre chose!

**Moi:** Oh ça va! J'ai dit que c'était ma première fiction. Forcément, c'est pas du grand art!

**L:** Ça tu l'as dit! Mais quand même, t'aurais dû te creuser un peu plus!

**Light:** Ouais, ça se voit que c'est pas inspiré.

**Moi:** J'ai juste voulu faire comme cette fille sur son blog. Et elle s'inspirait uniquement de fanarts. Et moi, je me suis inspirée en plus d'autres fictions (juste un tout petit peu) et de quelques doujins (forcément ;) ).

Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je rajoute?

Toute votre histoire est dans l'anime même de Death Note. J'ai juste tenté de faire un genre de suite. Même si ça paraît tiré par les cheveux...-_-''

**L:** En attendant ta fiction de One Piece sera plus travaillée et plus trépidante que celle-ci. Et plus longue aussi.

**Moi:** Ooh, fais pas ton jaloux! Et puis ça colle au manga même de One Piece! C'est long, trépidant, bourré de suspens, de personnages et d'humour!

**Light:** Tu veux dire que Death Note c'est court, chiant et prévisible?

**Moi**: Mmm non...(tourne des yeux) ben par rapport à One Piece, y'a pas photo, c'est sûr...

**L: **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

**Moi:** En fait je dirais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter à votre rencontre et à votre couple parce que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre dans l'histoire originale.

Alors qu'avec Zoro et Sanji y'a tout à faire! J'veux dire, c'est pas dit qu'ils s'aiment, là c'est purement subjectif d'un(e) fan à un(e) autre.

Et puis ce qui m'a vraiment, mais vraiment plu dans votre histoire, c'est qu'elle est on ne plus tragique! J'ai tellement pleuré à l'épisode 25! :'(

En fait, je m'en souviens plus si j'ai pleuré ou non...

Au début on se dit « Light mais quel salaud! », et puis finalement on plaint L comme Light.

(quand je dit « on », je parle bien sûr des yaoïstes)

Et c'est là qu'on a très envie qu'ils soient ensemble, au moment où l'un va mourir... :'(

En plus, ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que c'est justement parce qu'ils sont ennemis mortels qu'ils ont pu se rencontrer! :''(

(gros soupir) Ah, le tragique, quelle merveille! Enfin, quand c'est entre deux hommes! ;p Sinon ça m'intéresse beaucoup moins.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est grâce à vous si je suis devenue une yaoïste de la première heure! (ou de la deuxième peut-être) ^^

**Light:** Tu dis ça mais ça t'as pas empêché de nous lâcher pour One Piece!

**Moi:** Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez! On se lasse plus vite quand il y a moins d'épisodes! ;p Et entre 37 épisodes, série finie, et + de 489 épisodes, série pas finie, y'a pas photo!

**L: **Tu veux dire que tu vas rester plus longtemps sur One Piece que tu n'es restée sur Death Note?

**Moi:** Faut croire que oui!^^


End file.
